Enigma
by zeurin
Summary: They have a score to settle. Klaus thought he killed her. Bonnie almost succeeded in retaliation. Now it's too late for her to win the game. But he's only just begun playing with her... And this time, she's completely at his mercy. Klonnie
1. Don't Fear the Reaper

A/N: I know, I know. I've got two unfinished Bamon stories going on right now... Forgive me, dear readers, but I don't think I can finish those, well at least, not for a while. I'm just completely turned off by Bamon these days... And it has to do with how they tweaked Ian Somerhalder's appearance this season. There's almost no difference, I know, but something about his haircut and the way he moves reminds me of a mixture between Sheriff Forbes and Ellen Degeneres. Like his haircut is IDENTICAL to Sheriff Forbes' and is slightly inferior to Ellen's... So he does nothing for me anymore. :/

Meanwhile, Klaus is so hot, I bet he's the sole cause of global warming. :( And Klonnie together... Wowza! There were sooooo many opportunities for them to interact and have sexiness together, but the writers have neglected that so much that it's really shameful. So of course, it's up to me to artificially create these missed opportunities. :) This chapter takes place a few days before their senior prank fail. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bonnie could tell that something was off right as she pulled in the driveway. She paused, half-way out of her car when the feeling of eyes on the back of her head washed over her senses. She shivered once, before shaking it off and entering her house. The lights were all out. It was barely ten o'clock, but her father tended to sleep early due to his all-consuming job. She briefly felt guilty for spending so much time away from home at the Gilberts', so much so that she only saw her own father during the occasion breakfast nowadays, but these times were too turbulent to be concerned about familial matters at the time. Bonnie sighed and hung up her back on the hook on the back of her bedroom door and began to take off her jewelry.<p>

Something was very, very wrong. She launched forward to flick on the lamp next to her bed and the image of the figure lounging in her armchair came to light.

"Hello, Bonnie." The sinister smile made it impossible for the man before her to be considered handsome.

Her heart rate raced in anticipation, yet she was shocked at the lack of surprise she felt at Klaus's presence. A part of her had been expecting him, really. A thousand questions fluttered up her throat. What was he doing here? How did he get in? What did he want? Was she going to live to see the sun rise? Bonnie shakily removed her earrings as she tried to organize her racing thoughts. "Where's my dad?"

"In his room, out like a light. A rather deep sleeper, don't you think? Snores like a power drill, too," his tone was light and playful, but his unblinking gaze was fixed on her.

Bonnie feigned calmness as she released her hair from its confining ponytail and ran her fingers through it, "And Elena? Caroline? Jeremy?"

"Probably not asleep. But you know how teenagers are these days."

That was as much of a confirmation of their safety as Bonnie would ever get. She desperately tried to buy time and keep him talking as she tried to think of a miraculous way out of this mess. "I wouldn't be too sure. Elena's always been the responsible one." She couldn't kill him. That was impossible now. But could she hurt him enough to escape? Blitz him with her powers and make a run for it?

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't make much sense for me to kill the doppelganger, whose blood is so very precious to me, now would it?"

Elena was definitely safe. That made no guarantee for Caroline, Jeremy, or her innocent, and very vulnerable, father in the next room. Bonnie's brain furiously sought a way out of this mess. Even if she could escape him now, there would be no escaping him a second time. If she knew anything about this man, it was that he wasn't merciful. She couldn't risk him retaliating against one of her loved ones. "No. I suppose not."

She slowly took a seat on her bed, facing him. The tension was so thick, Bonnie could've cut it with a knife. She felt her palms begin to sweat. But Klaus seemed to be enjoying her discomfort, as evidenced by the growing smirk on his face. She broke first.

"What do you want with me?"

"Ah, so blunt and to the point. That's the problem with you Americans. Always in a hurry… It can come off as rude, you know," Klaus genuinely sounded disapproving, "Time is money, I suppose… But when you have all the time in the world…" He smiled at her, but she did not falter.

"I'm not hearing an answer."

He clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Brashness in young ladies like yourself was not an attractive quality in my day and age."

"Yes, but the ice age has long been over." She said before she could stop herself.

To her surprise, his face brightened at the retort. "However, such a sharp tongue has timeless appeal…"

She stood up in frustration, "Enough fun and games—I want to know why you're here in my house."

Klaus looked disappointed, "Right when we were starting to have fun, too." He sighed melodramatically and crossed an ankle over his knee, leaning back in his seat to get a better view of her. "We have a score to settle, love."

Her stomach sank. She had a bad feeling that something like this might happen. But she had hoped that he would be too busy with creating his hybrid army and other things to notice. Her survival instincts kicked in and she feigned innocence, "How so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Oh, I don't know… How about how I was supposed to kill you when we first met? Or how you almost killed me the night of the sacrifice?" Klaus knitted his hands behind his head and smiled up at her.

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat, "I say that makes us even. There's a lot of animosity going on around here. Just part of the game."

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, I could be anywhere in the world right now, enjoying myself and my newfound ability to create more of my kind. I've got my little ripper friend now and the whole world to enjoy. But there's a reason why I keep dropping by this godforsaken town." He pushed himself up on his feet.

Dread gnawed on her insides. Bonnie tried to play it cool, "Oh? And what's the reason for that?" But she feared his answer.

He took a long stride forward, suddenly a bit too close for comfort. She had never been in such proximity with him before. The power radiating off him was so thick that it was almost tangible. She could taste it on her tongue. It was intoxicating.

"You."

She unconsciously flinched, crossing her arms over her chest. It was suddenly too warm in the room. "Me?" There was no getting out of this situation. She could put up a fight, but nothing she could do could stop him. And the more she'd fight, the more he'd retaliate. Her spirit screamed in protest, but at this point in time, there was nothing she could do but roll over and let him win. "What could you want with me?"

"I don't think we're both supposed to be alive or coexist. It's… unnatural."

"More unnatural than a werepire?" She quipped.

He smiled widely, "Perhaps. In this town, every one of your little friends see me as their enemy. The doppelganger, the other Salvatore brother, the school teacher, the little blond newborn… But I see you as my only threat."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she could only stare at him in stunned disbelief. Klaus took that as an opportunity to move in and tuck a tousled curl behind her ear.

"You see, in my millenniums of existence, I've not once met an opponent even close to being worthy of defeating me. But then comes along this little teenage girl who comes closer than anyone ever has…" His hand ghosted over the smoothness of her cheek, "It's… fascinating."

She couldn't deny her fear now. "I don't have any help from my ancestors anymore," she said in a hoarse whisper, "It's just me by myself; just your everyday, ordinary witch. Nothing extraordinary anymore."

"Hmm. Falling out with the family?"

"Something like that…" She could feel the coolness from his flesh even though he hadn't made direct contact with her skin yet.

"That's very unfortunate. May I inquire as to what caused this faction?"

"I brought Jeremy back to life against their wishes." As soon as she said this, she regretted it. She snapped her mouth shut, startled that she had let that slip out.

"You see, then I must politely disagree with you," his fingers crept down her jaw to hover right above the pulsating vein in her neck. "I do find something extraordinary about you… Though I can't put my finger on just what…"

Bonnie held her breath, unsure of what to say to that. Panic pumped through her veins, and she was positive that at such a close proximity, Klaus was perfectly aware of this.

"It is only fair that I kill you for your attempts at my downfall," he continued, now musing mostly to himself, "But I find myself slightly intrigued by you. I suppose I shall let you live for the meantime, as you and all your little friends are utterly powerless to even try to stand in my way." He stepped back and turned, as if to leave.

"Don't worry; we'll find a way."

He paused, mid-step, and glanced at her over his shoulder, amused, "You've really got nerve, haven't you, love?"

She ignored that, "It's a mistake to let me live—mark my word: I will find a way to destroy you."

Klaus laughed—actually _laughed _at her. "Though I sincerely doubt you, I admire your audacity, Miss Bennett." He walked over to where she stood, and before she could react, he picked up her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. "We'll meet again soon."

And he disappeared as suddenly as he came; leaving a shell-shocked Bonnie Bennett to stand there, alone in the middle of her bedroom to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>In my perfect world, Jeremy would get with Anna, because I find them adorable together, and Bonnie would stay clear of Matt. :( I feel like the writers are pushing that angle (Monnie? Batt?) and it's really disturbing me. Klonnie all the wayyyy! I read somewhere that Bonnie's playing a big role in the StefanKlaus interaction this season, and I can't wait! But until then, I'm going to have to create my own moments... And I'm determined to stay up to speed with this season this time. I won't let you down, readers. This couple is too hot to be ignored.

Reviews = love


	2. Master of Puppets

A/N: This was inspired by 3.05, which I thought was a brilliant episode, until the end. Seriously, writers? Bonnie's in charge of the life or death situation of saving two of her friends, and she has time to dally in a little heart-to-heart with Matt and forget about them? Ugh. Such plot holes and flaky writing. Oh well, at least one good thing came out of it: Klonnie interaction! Whoot whoot! :)

* * *

><p>Bonnie charged into the hospital, knocking past the unhappy nurses and doctors in their pristine lab coats. Usually she would be the type to stop, smile at people, and apologize for accidental rudeness, but not today. Her heart was in her throat and she tore through the halls and burst into the open room. She froze for an entire second as she took in the sight of her best friend lying limply in the hospital bed, an absurd amount of IVs hooked up to her. A sense of déjà vu surged through her, but Bonnie quickly shook it off. No. She was not going to let what happened to Caroline happen to her remaining human friend.<p>

Elena offered her a weak smile, "Hey."

Bonnie shakily sank on the bed and took her best friend's hand with both of her own. "Elena! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just a little blood loss," She said, playing it cool, "No big deal."

Bonnie was silent for a moment, biting her lip, "Elena… I'm so, _so _sorry."

The pretty brunette frowned, "Why? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I let you down! Klaus was… He wanted to… It was all on me to save you and Tyler but I failed."

Concerned, Elena pushed herself upright, "No, don't say that, Bonnie. None of this was your fault. Tyler and I are still alive and healthy, aren't we?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No thanks to me… I should've sensed Klaus coming back in town. I should've stopped him! If it wasn't for sheer luck, both you and Tyler would've died tonight and it would've been all my fault!"

"No, no, don't say that," Elena said again, smoothing back her friend's disarray of curls, "There's nothing you could've done, Bonnie. And I don't want you to try. Klaus… He's too dangerous. You have no ties to him like me or Tyler. You mean nothing to him so he won't hesitate to kill you."

Bonnie opened her mouth to correct her, but then thought better of it. She didn't want Elena to worry about her any more than she already did, especially after what she went through tonight. "Still, I almost got you killed, Elena… That's unforgiveable."

Elena fiercely shook her head, "There's nothing to forgive, Bonnie! You did all you could and that's enough. This was out of your element… Promise me that you don't try anything. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, too."

"But, I'm the only one who might—"

The look on Elena's face was truly heart-breaking, "Please, Bonnie. You're more than a sister to me."

Bonnie sighed loudly, "Fine… I promise."

Elena exhaled in relief and visibly relaxed, "Thank you. That's all I ask for."

"I don't like any of this, though." Elena merely smiled at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and kissed Elena's cheek, "Alright, I'll let you get some sleep now… Please stay safe, Elena."

"When have I ever asked for trouble?" She teased.

They shared a half-hearted smile before Bonnie quietly exited the room.

* * *

><p>There was the horrible sensation of eyes on the back of her head as Bonnie strode briskly through the nearly deserted parking lot. The night air was cool against her skin, making her shiver involuntarily. A nearby lamp post flickered out ominously. Bonnie paused to look at it for a second, her hand unconsciously tightening around the can of pepper spray in her purse. It'd been a long time since she'd had any use for something as trivial as pepper spray, but it was a comfort and eased her nerves. Bonnie shook her head at her own overreaction and dug out her keys to unlock her car.<p>

A breath of air suddenly huffed in her ear, "Boo."

Startled, Bonnie dropped her keys and whirled around, the can of pepper spray clutched threateningly in her hand.

A dark figure emerged from in-between two cars. "Really, love? You're one of the most powerful witches I've encountered and you plan to take me down with pepper spray?" The amusement was evident in his infuriatingly arrogant tone.

Bonnie quickly ridded herself of the little can to free her hands for combat. A blush crept over her, against her will, "I wasn't expecting you," She defended.

"Well, that's rather thoughtless of you. The little witch I know would've been aware of the consequences of her actions." In the deserted parking lot, their voices were magnified and seemed to echo. So there was no reason for him to keep stalking towards her once they were in hearing range of each other. Except that he did.

Bonnie took an unconscious step back, "You don't know anything about me."

"I don't know _everything_ about you," He politely corrected, cornering her up against her own car. "But I know enough. Call me an overachiever, but I like to do some pre-game research. And now I know a fair deal about the people you care about in your life… There's Elena, the best friend, who I consider an important resource, so she's unfortunately out of the game… But there's also your negligent father, your irritatingly perky newborn vampire friend, and your dreary, infantile, wannabee hero excuse for a boyfriend… Now I have no idea why you associate with such people, really, but the fate of their lives seems to concern you…"

She straightened her stance to attempt to regain control and hide the fear that coursed through her veins at his thinly veiled threat, "I don't want any part of your sick schemes."

He chuckled, "Who said you had any choice in that matter?"

Bonnie didn't know how to reply to that. She analyzed her options. He was most likely here to kill her or cause other intolerable pain if she refused—no, not if, _when _she refused to go along with whatever messed up proposition he had for her. And she really couldn't fathom any possibility of getting out of this unless she fought back. And even then, it wouldn't be a permanent solution to this problem, but a temporary delay. And it'd only make him angry. An angry Klaus would equal retaliation. She couldn't let another loved one get hurt because of her. So setting him on fire and making a run for it was not possible… Which left her with no options left—a dead end.

Klaus was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. Incessant chills surged down her back, despite the fact that his body was surprisingly warm. Klaus leaned forward and Bonnie was afraid for a moment that he was going to kiss her, but he veered to the left, ghosting his lips across her cheek to her jawline, right under her ear. "You lost my game tonight, my dear." The warm puff of air into her ear made her knees nearly give out. Goosebumps erupted across her chest and up her neck. "I go through all that effort setting things up, all for you, my dear, and look at what I get in exchange." He clicked his tongue in mock disapproval.

Bonnie bit back a whimper, but didn't say anything.

"The rules were simple, really. Twenty minutes. Get me information or your friends die. But you failed. You lost, Bonnie," he tilted his head slightly as he said her name, so that his lips brushed against her earlobe, officially touching her for the first time that night. Electricity crackled under her skin, but she refused to acknowledge the intoxicating touch. "In fact, I had to play for you," he purred, sweeping his ultra-soft lips up the shell of her ear, "But yet, you still reap the prize. Now tell me; how is this fair?"

"You got what you wanted," She whispered, her voice a hush. She barely dared to move her lips as she spoke. Any sudden movement, with an original vampire's teeth so close to her vital arteries, was not wise. "You got the information. You won."

"Yes, but I was merely the mediator. It wasn't my game to play." He made his way down her neck with no reservations about space now as he deliberately scraped against her unblemished skin with the roughness of his stubble, "I don't just hand out prizes like this, Bonnie," he chided, nuzzling the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. "I expect compensation. How are you going to reimburse me, love?" His hands, previously caging her in around the car, crept down her sides, feeling the slimness of her waist. They glided over the curve of her hips to hint at what he was insinuating.

She couldn't breathe, "Please."

"Hmm? What's that? Are you expecting me to be merciful now? I'm amazed by how very little you know about me. Why would I have cause to be generous with you?"

Tears pricked in her eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

He laughed richly, "I'm simply keeping my friends close and my enemies closer." And to emphasize his words, he pressed himself flush against her.

He was too close. It was doing something peculiar to her nervous system, frizzling up everywhere, and to her brain functions. "Please… Don't hurt them. I—I'll do anything."

"I know."

She could feel his smile against the curve of her neck and it was disorientating. Her entire body trembled with fearful anticipation. She was very familiar with the upcoming pain. The vivid memory of Damon's sharp fangs sinking into her flesh flashed into her mind. There was absolutely nothing romantic about it and Bonnie couldn't understand how anyone could think of it in that manner. She didn't have a pretty set of perfect indent marks in her neck the next morning—she had a crippling bruise that would've been a bloody mangled mess of skin and flesh if it wasn't for Stefan's help. And Klaus seemed to be a messy eater.

Klaus flicked his tongue over her thundering pulse, snapping her attention back to him at once, "Mmm. You taste even better than you smell."

He was teasing her. Drawing it out. She wanted to demand that he get it over with already and hopefully snap her neck to spare her the pain, but she lost her voice.

Klaus pulled back until they were facing each other, eye to eye. Somehow, his intense gaze made her feel even more vulnerable. His eyes were so blue that she could feel the color searing into her eyelids. "I can't wait for another taste… You will be mine, Bonnie."

And suddenly, he was gone.

Bonnie stumbled for a second from the loss of contact, before slumping down on the ground, her back resting heavily against her car. She gasped out loud, breathing thunderously from mixed relief and shock. She wrapped her arms tightly around her knees and sat there, trying to recover.

His visits just kept getting stranger and stranger. But one thing was for sure: the next time he came to her, she'd be ready. Bonnie pushed herself hotly off the ground and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She got into her car and wasted no time in putting as much distance from that place as possible. Klaus didn't know everything about her. She wasn't that weak, feeble person who had submitted to him. Next time, she was going to make him pay. Revenge's a bitch.

* * *

><p>I honestly think that this is how the episode should've happened- or at least something like this. I mean, the entire situation was set up for Bonnie, really. And in the end, she's like whatever, I don't know if my friends are dead or alive so I'll go hang out with Matt? No. That's not the Bonnie Bennett I know, writers. Ugh. Sorry, but that really irked me. On the bright side, they finally broke the uncomfortable coupling of Bonnie with Jeremy up! Yay! And Klaus seems to be in need of a little loving... right when Bonnie is conveniently single... Someone needs to write a letter to the Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec...<p>

Anyways, the plot take a twist next chapter, and both Salvatores make an appearance. ;)

Reviews = love


	3. Jigsaw Falling Into Place

Ok, I'm back with another one. This takes place in 3.06

* * *

><p><p>

She didn't even knock as she barged into the large boarding house. As usual, Damon was nowhere to be seen. She briefly disapproved of the fact that the doors were all unlocked, practically an invitation for danger, before she realized she didn't care. Bonnie stomped up the stairs and burst into Damon's room at the end of the hall.

Like she expected, he was dead asleep in the king bed in the center of the large, dark room. He woke up at her rude intrusion. Damon looked up, and when identifying her, lazily knitted his fingers behind his head, "Well this isn't an entirely unpleasant surprise."

Bonnie ignored him as she marched to the window and threw back the curtains to stream sharp sunlight into the room. Damon groaned in protest, but she ignored that as well, "I need your help."

"Alright. Can't say I was expecting this, but you came at a good time. It's the morning, so all systems are fired up and I'm all ready to lend my help," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. Damon sat up and kicked off the covers, revealing his bare chest to emphasize his point.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "That's not what I mean. I need your help with a spell."

"That makes things certainly less fun… Don't you have school or something?"

"Not for another hour."

"Right. And this couldn't wait until a semi-decent hour, because…?"

"I think I accidentally made this sound like a question. Here, let me try again: you're going to stop fooling around and help me with a spell now so I can get to class on time for my first day. Any questions?"

"Only one: Why exactly would I do something like that?"

"Because it's going to protect Elena."

That caught his attention. Damon pulled himself out of bed to face her, "From who? She's an asset to Klaus now. He's pulled all the stops to protect her. Don't you see ripper Stefan hanging around recently?"

"He needs her blood, Damon. That's all. She just has to be alive. There's no telling what else he would do to her… or anyone else, for that matter. But I've got everyone else covered. I don't think he'll go trying to attack Tyler, his creation, anymore, so that leaves Jeremy, Caroline, and Elena." She pulled out a dusty grimoire from her school bag. "I've already got Jeremy and Caroline covered, plus my dad, but I'd be stretching myself out too thin if I added Elena to my protection as well. That's why I need you."

Damon frowned, "What kind of spell is this, exactly? I already protect Elena."

"Yes, but you can't be with her every moment of her life. You couldn't shield her if Klaus really wanted to take her. But this spell makes it so that any danger to a person under your protective is reflected to you."

"How does that work?"

"It's basically a voodoo spell… And our subjects are our voodoo dolls. It connects us with the people we are protecting on a very emotional level when it comes to danger. For example, Caroline was recently tortured by her father," her face soured at once, but she continued, "Now that she's under my protection, if this were to happen again, I would be aware of her abduction at once. All injuries attempted on her would instead reflect to myself. If she was subjected to the sunlight, I would take the pain for her. And with my magic, I could stop it and save her. Do you get it? Stick a pin in Caroline and I feel the damage."

"Kind of like the spell you put on John Gilbert to save Elena?"

"No. Stronger."

Damon lazily sauntered to his wardrobe to pull out a fresh shirt, "I understand why you'd risk your neck for these danger-magnets, Miss holier-than-thou, but what makes you think that I'd do the same?" He turned so she could see the flat planes of his bare chest before he buttoned up his shirt. "Why would I help you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Let's cut the bullshit Damon. Only a blind and stupid person couldn't see how utterly head-over-heels you are for Elena. She's in constant danger, but this spell could protect her for life. I realize how risky this is. You're most likely going to die." Their eyes met and blue clashed violently against green. "But Elena is more than a sister to me," She said, echoing Elena's words from last night. "I will always choose her."

There was a brief silence where both parties sized each other up, looking for weaknesses and possible hidden agendas. She still didn't trust him, and it was obvious he felt the same towards her. But they were on the same side here and they needed each other.

Damon walked over to take the heavy grimoire out of her hands, "I think you're an idiot trying to take on the responsibility of three lives," he casually mentioned, flipping through the ancient pages.

"Better me than them."

Damon shrugged, "It's your funeral."

Bonnie ignored him and forced him to make a decision, "Are you in or not?"

He didn't even have to think about it, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie tried to force herself to relax as she ascended the steps to Mystic Falls High with her two best friends at her side. It's was the first day of the new school year—her senior year. It was supposed to be the best year of their lives and Bonnie forced herself to believe that. Things were already looking up. Klaus was out of town, her dad was going to be in Asia for a business trip for a few weeks, out of harm's way, and all of her friends were alive and protected. She exhaled loudly, letting the weight of the last few days slide off her shoulders.<p>

Of course, there were the issues of soulless ripper Stefan, evil Barbie Klaus, and Jeremy sneaking around with his dead ex-girlfriends, but she was going to relax and tackle these issues one at a time. Everything would work out at the end. It had to.

Bonnie shouldered her bag and purposefully pushed open the doors to her first day of school. Things were going to be just fine. Especially since she was on the same level as Klaus now. She was ready to play.

It took less than twelve hours to crush all of Bonnie's high expectations. Dealing with the fact that both ripper Stefan and Barbie Klaus were all over campus—with the grating blonde Original going as far as stealing her position on the cheer squad—was difficult, but Bonnie managed to get through it. Jeremy, of course, tried to corner her up and explain himself, but she wasn't in the mood for his bullshit today… Because, apparently, she had to stop his dead ex-girlfriend from killing her best friend… again.

She nearly collided into Stefan in her rush out the doors towards the parking lot.

"Whoa," Stefan caught her by the waist to prevent the collision, "Now where are you off to in such a hurry, Bonnie?"

They used to be friends. She didn't like the new way he talked to her with such mockery in his tone. "It's really none of your business, Stefan," She bit back.

"Hey, what's with the animosity?" He asked, casually leaning against the closed door that she hadn't managed to get to quickly enough, thereby trapping her in. "We're friends, remember? Besides, we have a connection from when you drank my blood, remember that?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm friends with _Stefan_. Not this annoying creep in front of me."

He chuckled, "Ouch. You know, it doesn't have to be like this. I'm following Klaus's order to protect Elena—nothing else. We're still on the same side here."

Bonnie stared at him for a moment, processing his words. His eyes were darker somehow, shadowed. She didn't like it. Out of all of the people in this town, Klaus just had to corrupt the one gentle soul. It was unfair. And now he was stringing him along like some kind of warped sidekick… Wait a second. "Stefan, why does Klaus want you as a companion?" She asked in a hushed tone.

He was a little taken back by her question, but quickly recovered, "We were friends once. In the 20's. _Drinking_ buddies," he emphasized that word with a smirk.

She was too caught up in her thoughts to even roll her eyes at him. "You were friends? With _Klaus_?" Her tone was disbelieving, "Why didn't you mention that you knew him?"

"He compelled me to forget," Stefan said with a shrug, "He had to… take a trip and preferred that I didn't remember our acquaintance."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She just stood there, deep in thought.

Stefan pushed on, "If Klaus and I can be friends, then I don't see why we can't at least be sociable." He laid a heavy hand on Bonnie's shoulder as he brushed past her, "Think about it."

Bonnie turned her head, but he was already down the corner. She furrowed her brow, still shocked by the bit of information he gave her. Stefan and Klaus were friends? That was unexpected. But what was even more surprising was the fact that Klaus had any need for a friend… Stefan didn't say "crony." He didn't say "cohort" or "accomplice." He said _"friend_." What use did an evil, soulless bastard have for a friend?

But her phone vibrated in her pocket before she could digest the information, reminding her of the task at hand. Bonnie shook herself out of it and raced out the doors to save the day once again.

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know. No Klaus this chapter. :( But I wedged BOTH the Salvatores in, so don't I deserve brownie points? ;)<p>

Anyways, we've got a break in the show until January, I think? So that gives me plenty of time to catch up to speed on the show... If I can wait that long without my weekly dosage of Klaus. :(

I promise a longer chapter next week, dear readers!

Reviews = love


	4. Flash Delirium

So sorry about the crazy late update, but I've had severe writer's block after winning NaNo for the first time. :( I decided to take a break, and boom, that break turned into months of aimlessly staring at the screen. I'm not quite all back and running, but I'm trying to work out these rusty creative muscles.

Anyways, the first part of this chapter is what happened in 2.07, but I de-canonize it at the end.

* * *

>It was only the second day of school—the second goddamn day, and Bonnie's life was already a mess. Ghosts were all over Mystic Falls. Most of them harmful, vengeful spirits, but then there was Grams… If she had the time, Bonnie was sure she'd be an emotional wreck. But there was no time. She and Caroline had to find the necklace and save the town—again. Bonnie exhaled as she shifted through a drawer, forcibly relaxing herself, despite the crushing weight of the stress of their situation. She seemed to be getting way better at doing that nowadays. With practice, of course.<p><p>

Bonnie stood in the corner, shuffling through papers, as she waited for Caroline to call Elena for help.

"So, the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach Damon… What? But you said that you were in full support of getting rid of them."

That caught Bonnie's attention. She paused in what she was doing to pay more attention to their conversation.

"Ok. Well then let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas," the blonde said, exasperated. She hung up the cell phone.

"What were you talking about?" Bonnie quietly asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Caroline turned around and looked suspiciously uncomfortable, "Um… Well, Lexi's back so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace," she said, nodding vigorously to distract attention away from her previous words.

Bonnie didn't buy it, "You said 'boyfriend dramas.' Plural." She said, stepping closer to her friend, "What is it, Caroline?" She asked, worried.

"Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna," Caroline finally admitted.

Bonnie blinked, "What?"

Caroline sighed, "I'm sorry."

Bonnie nodded and looked away, blinking rapidly. But she couldn't risk asking, "He kissed her?" She hated how shaky her voice sounded, but it was too late.

Caroline nodded, her blue eyes full of sympathy, "She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay, but you and I, Bonnie," She said, placing both hands on friend's shoulders, "We are gonna find that necklace, ok?" She waited until Bonnie nodded in shaky confirmation, "Ok." She quickly walked past Bonnie to search Damon's room, leaving the distressed witch to stand there for a few moments before she quickly shook it off and searched the other room. Her personal drama had to take the backseat on the vastly more important issue of human lives.

Almost an hour later, Caroline was in the bathroom while Bonnie rolled up the expensive antique carpets. Caroline even searched through the soaps before she dropped them with a growl of frustration, "Grr! I give up! It's not anywhere in this room."

A buzzing noise caught Bonnie's attention and she crossed the room to the mantle where she left her phone. It was Jeremy. She made eye contact with her blonde friend, who understood instantly. Caroline huffed as she marched across the room and snatched up the phone, "What do you want, Jeremy?"

Bonnie listened in to their conversation, but it only made her feel more stressed. Caroline just accused Anna of stealing the necklace… But Jeremy was defending her.

"You know what? You're a bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up Jeremy, before you lose everything," And she rudely hung up.

Their eyes met and Bonnie knew at once that Caroline wanted to console her. She shook her head and looked away, "We don't have time to discuss this, Caroline. I just… I just want us to find the necklace and destroy it. Then I can deal with my shitty personal life. Alright?"

Caroline nodded and took a step back, "That's cool."

Bonnie sighed, regretting her slightly harsh tone, "Listen, I'm sorry Caroline. It's just that I'm super stressed out now. I've got my dead grandmother at the witch house and evil vampires terrorizing the village… I can't deal with a cheating boyfriend, too. It's too much."

"I totally understand," Caroline rested a hand on her shoulder, "But you need to know that I'm here if you need me."

Bonnie smiled, "I always know that."

Their little moment was broken when Caroline suddenly jumped, her eyes wildly scanning around the room.

"What? What is it Caroline?"

"I—I don't know. I thought I hear something…"

Bonnie was worried, "Maybe we should just get out of here."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>They were speeding down the road to destroy the necklace at the witch house when a man suddenly walked in front of the car. Bonnie screeched her Prius to a stop and the two girls watched in shock as a group of men crept towards a steaming, totaled car.<p>

"What's going on up there?"

"That's Mrs. Lockwood's car… Bonnie, I'm gonna get out of the car."

"What?"

"And you're gonna drive the hell away from here."

"No way, I'm not leaving you."

"Bonnie," She said firmly, "You've got your ghost boyfriend drama; Elena has hers. And right now, the mother of mine is about to be ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, ok?"

"Yes, but come back to the witch house immediately, ok? I need to know that you're ok."

"Done," And she was suddenly out the door, full vamp on.

Bonnie watched, worriedly, before she stomped on the gas, determined to save yet another person's life. There was only so long that Caroline could hold off that many, much stronger vampires.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was preparing the magical fire when Jeremy rushed into the room, calling her name. She viewed him with disdain as he dug the necklace out of his pocket and held it to her. She snatched it out of his hand and tossed it into the fire, muttering a spell that would destroy it.<p>

Grams appeared besides her, taking her hand and strengthening the spell. Their voices joined as one, intensifying the spell and making the fire crackle and burst. They watched in unison as the flames soared, leaving behind the crushed locket in the ashes.

"You are stronger than all of this," Grams told her, her thumb tracing a soothing pattern over the back of her granddaughter's hand, "I'm so proud of you."

Bonnie couldn't say anything. She felt like she was being strangled. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her grandmother, instead just standing up straight and choking back sobs. And then she was gone.

Tears streamed down both of Bonnie's cheeks and her fingers curled up in a fist where her grandmother's hand used to be. She was alone.

"Bonnie," Jeremy said again.

Bonnie could hear the verge of his long-winded excuse creeping up, but she was in no mood to hear it; not now, not ever. "Just go away, Jeremy." Her voice was hoarse by her suffocating tears.

"I owe you an explanation."

She finally turned to look at him and suddenly her sorrow ignited into rage. How dare he? "Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna," She said, "His _sister_, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself."

"I am sorry, Bonnie."

Her eyes were blank as she stared at him, "You need to go."

"But—"

"Just go, Jeremy."

He looked as though he wanted to press further, but he thankfully respected her wishes and exited the room.

Bonnie took a deep breath to put her emotions back under control for before Klaus arrived, but a sudden explosion caught her attention. She slowly made her way back to the fire and gasped to see the locket lying there, fully intact… She carefully picked it back up and examined it.

At that moment, Caroline burst into the room, distracting Bonnie. She rushed to her friend, "Caroline, are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Good timing, too, Bonnie. You saved my neck right in time."

Oh. That explained the choking feelings and random bursts of pain Bonnie had been feeling a few seconds ago. Bonnie thought about explaining to Caroline how the only reason she had survived that foray was due to Bonnie's spell, but decided against it. Caroline would never let her risk her own life to protect her. It was better to keep Caroline in the dark.

"You need to be more careful, Caroline," She reprimanded.

The blonde flashed her a dazzling smile, but before she could reply, she jerked again, just like she did in the house.

Bonnie worriedly grabbed her friend's hand, "What is it?"

"Did you not sense that?"

"Hear what? You're scaring me, Caroline."

The blonde didn't respond, and the two friends stared at each other in mutual apprehension when a sound behind them made them jump.

"Well, hello ladies. What brings you here?"

And there was Klaus, casually strolling down the staircase like he owned the place.

Bonnie discreetly slipped the locket into her pocket and she and Caroline both warily backed away, their hands clasped together tightly.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Caroline bravely demanded, but there was a note of panic in her unusually shrill tone.

He chuckled lightly, "Look at this little newborn, trying to order me around," He turned to Bonnie, "Do you ever get annoyed by her bossiness?"

"Leave her out of this."

"Ah, yes. I forgot. The infant's on your do-not-touch list… But I wonder; what would you do to prevent that?" He took a long step forward, so that the fire illuminated the twisted expression on his eyes.

Caroline glanced down at her friend, "Bonnie, what is he talking about?"

Bonnie ignored her, not tearing her eyes off of Klaus, "Do what you want. Nothing's gonna make me participate in your sick games again."

"What are you even saying?" Thinking that her friend had lost it, Caroline boldly stepped in front of her to physically defend her, "Whatever. I don't know what you want with my best friend, but I don't care. All I know is that you have to get through me first."

Klaus's lips curled up in a smile, "That can be easily arranged."

"No, Caroline!" Bonnie called, but it was too late. Being the only non-vampire in the room, she had barely rushed forward two feet when it was too late.

Caroline rushed at Klaus, but he easily held her off in an almost playful manner. She growled with anger, but before she could attack again, Klaus flicked a piece of wood out of the fire, cracked it in half, and wrenched the splintered end deep in her stomach.

Caroline gasped loudly in surprise and on a desperate whim, she tore the piece of wood out. All three people in the room stared at her unblemished skin for a second, even though the wood was covered in blood, when Bonnie suddenly toppled over.

"Oh my God!" Caroline rushed towards her in utter confusion. "What happened?"

Bonnie bit back a moan and tried to remember a healing spell strong enough for this amount of damage, but her mind was foggy with the overwhelming pain. Her glazed eyes found Klaus's, "You can't hurt the people I love," She choked out through gritted teeth, "Not without killing me first."

Klaus growled in fury and knocked Caroline out of his way on his path to Bonnie's side. Both girls watched in confusion when he suddenly tore at his wrist with his teeth. Bonnie suddenly realized what he was about to do, "No, don't—!" But her screams of protest were muffled by his wrist.

"There, there. Drink up, love," he soothed, running his hands through her curly hair.

Bonnie was too weak to choke up the steady stream of hot blood flowing down her throat. At once, she felt the pain in her side disappear, along with the vile sensation of flesh and skin knitting back together at a sickening rate. Klaus eased up her shirt to check on her nonexistent wound before he removed his arm. Bonnie watched in disgust as the skin unnaturally mended back together.

"Very good, Bonnie," he praised her, and Bonnie was disturbed to find genuine appreciation in his voice, "You're smarter than I gave you credit for. You've won this round, love. Now we're on an even playing field again. And we're only just starting again…" He stood up and straightened his clothes, "Let the games commence!" He announced loudly, holding up his arms in the air.

His ominous laughter was the last thing Bonnie heard before he disappeared from the room, leaving two shocked girls who barely dared to breathe…

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Caroline helped support her friend into her house. The two girls were still silent, reveling in events of the day. After gingerly setting her friend down in bed, Caroline rushed to the bathroom, without asking, for aspirin and a glass of water.<p>

Bonnie smiled her thanks and gulped down the pills at once.

Caroline sighed loudly, "Are we gonna discuss what the hell just happened, Bonnie?"

Bonnie uneasily wiped her mouth of the lingering blood as she tried to recollect her thoughts, "Well… I don't think Klaus wants me dead… for the time being."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Caroline retorted, "But why did he save you? I mean, he fed you his blood. That's some pretty serious stuff."

"I know, I know. The whole mental connection with that vampire…" Bonnie was contemplative for a second, "But this connection might give me an edge up on him…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Caroline demanded, "What exactly is happening between you two? Bonnie! The most evil and powerful vampire in the history of vampires just saved your life… so he can play games with you? And how the hell did my wound pass down to you?"

Bonnie nervously fidgeted with her sleeve, "I might've cast a protective spell over you..." She saw that Caroline was about to have an outburst, so Bonnie quickly continued, "I had no choice, Caroline. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. I mean, you saw what happened tonight. If I hadn't performed this spell, Klaus would've killed you. But instead, we're both alive and healthy." She flashed her a wide smile to try to win her over.

But Caroline remained unconvinced, "That was really reckless of you, Bonnie. Something could've really gone wrong. What if you died on the spot before Klaus could save you?"

Bonnie tried to laugh it off, "This is coming from the girl who just fought off a pack of much stronger ghost vampires to save her future mother-in-law…"

"I'm serious, Bonnie! I don't like how you're risking your life to protect mine!"

"Come on. I saved both our lives tonight, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was just a coincidence that it happened that way. It's not like I plan for it or anything, but stupid shit always happens to me. I don't want you to take my place."

"Caroline, things are pretty crazy right now. There are Originals running around all over the place, and angry ghosts, and a pretty messed up Stefan. With you in the epicenter of all of this, I can't just let you walk around unprotected. But I promise you that once all of this is over; once things go back to normal—or, at least, as normal as they can get around here, I'll remove my spell. Is that a deal?"

Caroline still seemed hesitant, "But what about you? You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you die for me! Let me protect you instead."

She cracked a smile at that, "No offense, Caroline, but your protection is about as useful to me as my dad's or Jeremy's. Yes, you're stronger than me, and faster, but at this point in time, with the Originals, that's about as someone rushing at you with a butter knife… Magic is what created them. So it's only logical that magic will be their destruction."

"I guess… But promise me that you won't get yourself in too deep? You're one of the few people I have in this world."

"I promise. I have my powers, and I know that my Grams is watching over me," She said, a faint smile on her face.

"And most importantly, the most powerful vampire in the world has some kind of weird obsession with you."

Bonnie frowned at that, "He's just got it in his head that I'm going to join him and replace Greta and Maddox as his personal witch. He's not obsessed with me, Caroline. He's just trying to protect his future asset… But that's never gonna happen. Because we're gonna kill him before he makes me carry out his evil deeds, ok?"

"Definitely."

The two friends smiled at each other. "Oh, Caroline, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she automatically said.

"Could you please not mention any of this to Elena or anyone else?"

Caroline's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why not?"

"Well, you know how Elena can be. And she has so much on her plate right now. I just don't want her to worry about me either. Besides, she'd definitely tell Damon about what happened. And Damon can be a little… overly enthusiastic at times. He'll probably try to confront Klaus himself and get his heart ripped from his chest… Wait a minute… That might not be such a bad thing…"

Caroline smiled weakly, "That would be too easy. Unfortunately, it's gonna be a lot more difficult than that to rid ourselves of him."

"Plus, Elena would probably be upset," Bonnie added with a scowl.

"Maybe a little…"

"We'll buy her a dog."

"Or take her to a strip club."

They both burst into laughter. And it almost felt normal.

"Alright, Bonnie. If you don't want me to tell Elena, then I won't."

She smiled fondly at her friend, "Thank you." She moved over in her bed to make room, "Wanna sleep over tonight? I could use the company."

Caroline shot her a watery smile and suddenly enveloped her arms around her best friend's waist, "Of course. I love you so much, you crazy, reckless little witch, you know that?"

Bonnie laughed, "I love you more, my wonderful, brave, knight-in-shining armor vampire!"

She scoffed loudly, "Pssht. Yeah right. You saved my butt again. I'm obviously your fairytale princess." They shared a laugh before Caroline sobered up again, "But seriously, stay safe, ok? I mean, we're gonna find a way to kill the bastard, don't worry about that, but until then, play it safe and don't mess with him. I know that he wants you to play his messed up games, but… I don't know. Try not to lose until we kill Klaus, ok?"

For a reason Bonnie couldn't explain, her stomach sank at Caroline's words. But she quickly nodded and smiled, "I'm extremely competitive… And a sore loser. Don't worry about me. I can hold my own."

Caroline grinned, "That, I'm aware of."

Bonnie leaned over to flick out the lights, "Good night, Care-bear."

"'Night, Bon-bon."

* * *

><p>The last part was just BonnieCaroline fluff, but I've always thought that they had the cutest friendship outta the group. :)

I'm wayyy behind now and it's gonna be hell trying to catch up to the next episode, but that's my own fault for the high aspiration of following the current timeline of the show as the episodes are released... I'm doing a chapter an episode for now, but that's gonna change soon as their relationship becomes more complex, and hopefully I can catch a break.

Oh, and someone asked if I had a problem with Matt. Absolutely not. I love Matt. If he was single/with Caroline/Elena/Jeremy/Tyler/any other character on the show, I'd be ecstatic. I just don't see any chemistry between him and Bonnie and logically, it's just wrong. Klaus and Bonnie, on the other hand... I don't know. Something about them just works. I think Bonnie's gotta a dark, badass somewhere in her, and I think that Klaus is a good man put in bad situations. They're so similar as well. They've both extremely dangerous and with fiery tempers. They both love their family/friends intensely and are completely devoted to them, though in very different ways... And they're both delusional and completely off base in some of their beliefs (with Bonnie's blind hatred for vampires, and Klaus's disregard of the human race as anything other than food). So, yes. I believe that they'd bring out the best in each other and would fit like a puzzle.

Wow. I started rambling. Gotta channel this creative flow into the next chapter for you awesome readers! ;)

Reviews = love!


End file.
